


End of the Road

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [51]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Fade to Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon and Sansa are on their way to a family gathering. And, just like always, Sansa trusts the signs over google maps and they take a wrong, or is it secretly the right, turn.





	End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of jonxsansafanfiction's Love Songs event on Tumblr

“Are you sure we had to go left there?” Jon narrowed his eyes, his glance fixed on the road circling through the forest. He had one hand loosely on the steering wheel, the other rested on the naked skin of Sansa’s thigh.

“That’s what the sign said.” She tried to make her voice sound steady and secure. 

It was a common joke in their family that despite google maps and the most modern navigation system, Sansa always managed to take a wrong turn somewhere. 

“Yeah, but what did google say?” Jon quickly glanced at her before focussing on the road ahead. 

The trees seemed to come closer and closer to the road, blocking the rays of the heating sun. 

But a cold shiver ran down Sansa’s spine and she swallowed. “Google said we had to go straight on.” She looked away and let out a deep sigh. “But google can be outdated. Signs are usually not.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Her siblings were probably not surprised that Sansa and Jon would arrive a little late. And when they would hear that once again they had taken a wrong turn because Sansa had said so, they would not stop laughing for the rest of the weekend. 

“Maybe we should turn around then?” Jon raised his eyebrows, but Sansa shook her head.

“The sign pointed this way. Maybe it’s not the fastest way, but it will for sure eventually get us there.” She shrugged. “Else the sign wouldn’t have been there.”

Jon’s lips curled up into a slight smile and he squeezed her thigh while he kept on driving. His dark black curls were glued to his forehead and pearls of sweat covered his skin. He wore nothing but his shorts and a tanktop, but it seemed that even that was too warm for the time of the year. 

Sansa let out a deep sigh. “If we don’t see another sign in fifteen minutes we can turn around, okay?” She placed her hand on his. Even her own thin summer dress couldn’t protect her against the heat and the broken airconditioning and she reached for a bottle of water to take a few sips. 

Jon lifted his hand up and Sansa placed the bottle in his so he could have a few gulps too. 

After ten minutes there was nothing but a sand path in front of them, barely broad enough for their car to fit through.

“I don’t think this is gonna lead anywhere.” Jon leaned back in his chair and parked the car at the end of the normal road. “I'm sorry. I really think we’ll have to turn around.”

Sansa bit her lip and then she threw the door of the car open. “I need a short break.” She walked away from the car and stared at the trees, rising high above her and looking down at her as if she was nothing, as if she was invisible, as if she didn’t matter. It was as if the trees were mocking her, as if others didn’t do that enough already.

“Come on…” Jon wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed her to his soaked chest. “It's just a wrong turn. It’s not a disaster. We just ride back and then we have another story to tell when we arrive.”

Sansa forced herself to smile. “Yes, they’re totally going to like this story. Another story where Sansa follows the signs and gets blamed for it.” Her voice trembled a little and she fought against the tears burning in her eyes.

Her siblings meant well. Of course they did, they were her siblings. They loved her. But they didn’t know how it felt to have amazing siblings and to be nothing but plain herself. 

She wasn’t as brave as Robb. She wasn’t as free as Arya. She wasn’t as playful as Rickon and she for sure didn’t know as much as Bran. She was simply naive. Naive and stupid, making the same mistake over and over.

“Let's have a little walk, okay?” Jon reached for her hand and pulled her along. 

“Do you make sure to remember the way back?” Sansa whispered. “Because it’s obvious we can’t really trust my sense of direction.” She rolled her eyes, but Jon didn’t say anything.

He didn’t deny it. But at least he didn’t laugh about it either.

For a while they just walked in silence. They listened to the birds circling around their heads and singing their happy songs. They heard the leaves of the trees dancing in the, unfortunately still warm, summer breeze. And then they saw it.

Sansa widened her eyes and her jaw dropped. All her muscles froze, but in her chest her heart skipped a beat.

Water splashed in their faces and the blue lake in which the waterfall ended filled almost the entire clearing. 

Without thinking about it Sansa kicked off her shoes and dipped the tips of her toes in the water. Much to her surprise she discovered that it was cold. In one smooth movement she pulled the thin summer dress over her head and then she stepped into the lake, testing its depth. If she leaned on the tips of her toes, her shoulders were still above the surface. “What are you waiting for?” Sansa disappeared under water and when she came up again she threw her wet hair in her neck. “This is amazing!”

A smile spread across Jon’s face and quickly he took off his shorts and tanktop. Less than a second later he jumped into the water too and for a moment his muscles froze, not used anymore to the freshness of the water. 

Sansa felt all her frustration and worry disappear when Jon wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to his chest while he kissed her forehead. 

“I guess you were right.” He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. “This was the better route.” His nose brushed hers and then his mouth covered her slightly parted lips. “There is one thing we have to think about.”

“What?” Sansa buried her hands in his hair and kissed him again. 

“Are we gonna share this spot with your siblings? Or are we gonna keep it for ourselves?” Jon whispered and he lifted Sansa up.

Automatically she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Let’s discuss that matter later, okay?” She let her hand wander over his chest, into his boxershort. “I just want to enjoy this place, the cold and you.”


End file.
